


Fifty-two minutes

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, The oc is just a supporting role, doesnt meddle with the couple too much, hopefully people dont mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Tsukishima is waiting for work to finish.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Fifty-two minutes

Just fifty-two minutes and thirty seconds left.

Time seemed to be moving excruciatingly slowly today. Tsukishima Kei, chin propped up with a hand, kept glancing over at the clock on the counter. No visitors had entered the museum since an hour ago… or was it two? He couldn’t remember. It was a weekday after all, but usually he wouldn’t be assigned to the front desk for ticket sales. But after they’d finalized all the details for the European exhibit and checked all the paperwork for the interactive children’s tour, the amount of work had dropped to a quiet lull, to the point where he was sitting at the counter selling tickets to a trickle of tourists.

He spun a pen in his free hand, swapping between different pens to find which one spun the best between his long, slender, taped fingers. But it didn’t make the time go any faster, in fact it was moving slower. Every time he looked up barely a minute had passed.

Tsukishima picked up the paperwork he had purposely left on his desk undelivered to pretend he had pending tasks and headed upstairs to find the University part-timer, Kokoro, who was sitting at the entrance to the exhibits. Without tickets to check, she was scrolling away on her phone in clear view. A little unprofessional if you'd asked the blond but he marched up and handed the papers to her without comment and she accepted them without even looking away from her phone. 

He should probably tell the manager that he needs to train the newbies up a little more in the customer attentiveness department. 

But seeing his coworker on her phone tempted him to do the same. As he dropped himself back into his seat he pulled his phone out of his pocket and peered at the screen – the time glared back at him and nothing else.

He sighed. He didn’t exactly expect messages from anyone but even one would have been welcome right now. Just as he decided to check the local news a notification came up. It was a reminder for him to read his Monthly Volleyball magazine subscription. It went on sale yesterday if Tsukishima remembered correctly. 

Tsukishima had been so busy recently that he didn’t have any time to read any of the novels he’d bought, much less his digital magazines. He tapped the notification and his reading app started up.

On the front cover appeared a deliciously rare close up candid of his boyfriend, a completely focused Kageyama Tobio.

It wasn’t unusual to see Kageyama’s face pop up when he least expected it. Billboards and advertisements, TV commercials and sometimes even on labels of products while he was shopping at the convenience store. But having such a gorgeously high definition photo of his boyfriend ambushing him when he needed it the most was strangely exciting and just a little irritating – Kageyama hadn't told him about this

It was a great photo and Tsukishima mentally congratulated the photographer for their amazing work as he pored over it, zooming up as much as he could on the screen to look at Kageyama’s unfairly handsome smirk, down to the beautifully manicured fingernails wrapped around the ball. While he did so, Tsukishima decided he would drop by the bookstore on the way home to get a copy - if there were any left. 

“Excuse me.”

A voice caught him off guard and he almost dropped his phone, scrambling to hide it away before the visitor had seen him being unprofessional, despite knowing it was probably too late. He just hoped that it wasn’t some fussy old man who was going to tell the manager about how he was slacking off.

He pushed up his glasses and forced himself to put on his customer smile, the one thing he detested about working at the front counter, and spoke through holes of the glass window that separated them.

“Hello! How can I help you?” he asked in a grossly fake, cheery voice, noticing only a single person present before him.

“Ah…” a low voice leaked out from beneath a mask and sunglasses.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and despite the disguise he could recognize Kageyama’s silhouette anywhere. But before he could stand the rational side of him kicked in, and he froze up, conflicted. There was no way his boyfriend could be here; he was busy training away in Tokyo. 

“Tsukishima.”

That was all it took for Tsukishima to abandon his logic, rushing to his feet and throwing the door open, flinging himself right into Kageyama’s outstretched arms, feeling the tight squeeze and the warmth of his boyfriend’s body against his. 

When he finally pulled away he had already regained his composure, forcing himself to resume his working persona. 

“Why are you here?” He demanded, a hint of irritation in his voice that said _‘I don’t like surprises’_ and Kageyama took off his sunglasses, the deep blue eyes capturing Tsukishima’s heart in one fell swoop. 

“To see you.” He replied honestly as always.

Tsukishima could see the teasing smile in his boyfriend's eyes and he opened his mouth to reply when a voice piped up from behind him. 

“Is everything okay? I heard the door slam... oh is this your friend? ...Wow so tall! Are you a volleyball player too?” It was Kokoro who had wandered over, prompted by the noise of Tsukishima hurrying to greet Kageyama earlier.

Tsukishima spoke quickly before Kageyama could and smiled.

“Yeah, he wanted to have a look around the museum before we closed up. Would you mind...” Tsukishima looked over at the empty counter where he was a moment before and Kokoro grinned. 

“Leave it to me! It’s past final entry time anyway!” She gave the two a thumbs up. “Just make sure you don’t take longer than half an hour since we gotta close up.” 

Tsukishima was thankful that the university part-timer was so carefree, but also had a sense of responsibility. Perhaps he would keep the earlier comment about customer attentiveness to himself. 

He pushed Kageyama along as he thanked Kokoro, passing the entry counter and into the first part of the exhibit - _Sendai’s history_ , making sure that they were out of earshot before speaking to Kageyama. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at training?” he questioned, finding Kageyama’s hand and pressing their palms together. He was ecstatic that his boyfriend had come to visit but he also knew that he needed to make sure the national team setter wasn’t escaping anything important. 

“Finished early.” Kageyama casually squeezed Tsukishima fingers, as if to say the over thinking Tsukishima Kei should cut him some slack, staring up at the introductory paragraph to Sendai’s geographical beginnings with an ever so slightly furrowed brow. 

“It says _Jomon_ _period_.” Tsukishima replied without even looking at the writing, Kageyama’s distraction had worked. 

“I knew that.” Kageyama huffed, the line on his brow deepening in offence and a small smile danced at the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth. 

They strolled along as Kageyama peered at all the artifacts laid out. “It's the first time I’ve been here.” 

“Really? You mean you didn’t come for an excursion or anything in elementary?” 

“Don’t remember.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Tsukishima laughed through his nose and they stopped in the far corner of the dimly lit room. 

When Tsukishima looked over at Kageyama, his boyfriend was gazing back at him, a longing look set into his eyes. 

“I missed you.”

The words were quiet, but full of conviction. The whispers echoing along the empty halls, fingers slipping around Tsukishima’s waist and Kageyama leant in without hesitating. 

Tsukishima let his desires take over. He knew he was at work and he knew he shouldn’t have let his guard down, but perhaps, just this once, he deserved it. And that as an excuse was enough for him to reciprocate Kageyama’s movements, wrapping his arms around the setter’s neck and feeling their lips make contact.

Kageyama’s hands were hot, hotter than usual as he branded Tsukishima’s body with his touch, deepening their kiss.

It took almost every ounce of Tsukishima’s self control to push back against Kageyama’s delightfully aggressive advances rather than melt into the setter's arms.

“Later.” He managed to choke out , straightening his glasses and his shirt collar, fixing his fringe by combing his fingers through his hair. 

Kageyama pouted and Tsukishima knew what it meant, but he was working. He was professional. 

However, whether it was professional to be gazing at your boyfriend's face and kissing during work hours was a little unclear.

“I saw you looking.” Kageyama decided to switch into attack mode to make Tsukishima feel bad for denying his wants.

“Looking at what, your highness?” Tsukishima tore his eyes away from Kageyama’s to look at a shard of ancient pottery through the thick display glass. 

“The monthly volleyball magazine.” 

Tsukshima felt his cheeks suddenly light up. “I have a subscription. So it’s not like I bought it to see your face.” Tsukishima snapped. It was a half truth at most. 

“So you missed me.” Kageyama teased, his mouth pulling into a smirk, hand sneaking around Tsukishima’s waist again, reminding him of how long they had been absent from each other’s touch.

“Well I mean the peasants would be a little lost without anyone to boss them around.” Tsukishima fired back, prying himself teasingly out of Kageyama's grasp and making his way around the corner in long strides, greeted by the meticulous diorama of what the area around Aoba castle would have looked like back in the old days when Date Masamune still ruled.

Kageyama stopped to look at it, eyes scanning at the little trees and the big moat that surrounded the castle.

“What’s for dinner?”

Apparently the trees looked like broccoli.

And Kageyama, distracted by his stomach, decided to put his attack on hold.

Tsukishima let out a laugh, music to Kageyama’s ears. “You didn’t tell me you were coming so you don't get dinner.” 

Kageyama’s face fell, clearly troubled by Tsukishima denying him a meal, prompting Tsukishima to laugh again. “Maybe if you stay the night.” he said half jokingly, a distant longing glazing over his eyes. 

Tsukishima knew that Kageyama was busy and it was a miracle that he was even here. He shouldn't be. He didn’t have to be. It was selfish to have him stay the night. And if he were to do the right thing, it would be to take Kageyama out somewhere nice for dinner, have a drink or two at an izakaya before sending him home on the shinkansen. 

“Sure.”

There was no hesitation.

The statement had Tsukishima staring. Kageyama, the man that had left him sitting alone in a cafe once because he wasn't sure if he had set the timer to record the Vleague match that was starting in half an hour, standing before him saying that he would stay the night and potentially miss his training the next day caught him completely off guard..

“It was a joke, your highness.” he said, his voice forcing a light tone. 

Kageyama felt for Tsukishima’s hand, softly rubbing the tips of their fingers together.

“But I’m not.” 

As usual, he didn't sugarcoat his words. His gaze was so intense that Tsukishima was reminded of why he had fallen in love with this idiot so many years ago. 

And this time it was Tsukishima who leant in for a kiss, the soft, warm glow from the spotlight on the diorama washing over them as he tasted Kageyama’s lips.

“I-”

A crackling voice cut in abruptly through the museum speakers. “Helllooooo! Tsukishima-san! It’s closing time!!” Kokoro’s ridiculously casual voice blared through the speakers, shocking Tsukishima into tearing himself away from Kageyama. 

Time had gone all too quickly.

Tsukishima took Kageyama by the hand and turned around to lead them both out of the museum. “Let’s go, your highness.”

But he felt resistance.

“What?” His tone was impatient as worry began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He was hyper aware that Kokoro was the type to come looking for them if he didn’t return quickly enough.

“What were you going to say just then?”

“...nothing. We have to go or else-”

“I won’t go until you tell me.”

There it was. The stubborn, selfish King who had his grip tight on Tsukishima, there was no way to get out of this. They were either going to stand here until Kokoro found them or he just had to bite the bullet. 

Tsukishima gave an exasperated sigh before reluctantly fumbling out the words that had been swept away by the prior intrusion.

“I- I missed you too okay!! Are you happy now, your highness?” Tsukishima could feel his face reflexively turn red.

Hearing those words Kageyama gave a victorious grin. “Never been happier. That’s just what I wanted to hear.”

Those words only served to add oil to the fire, snatching up every retort that Tsukishima had straight from his mouth. 

“The King will be escorted straight onto the shinkansen after this!” Tsukishima huffed, marching ahead whilst pulling Kageyama along.

“Make me.” Kageyama taunted, letting himself be towed by his infuriated boyfriend, his grin softening into a small smile. 

When they left the museum, they didn't head to the station at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I wrote! Had a sudden urge to write so that's what I did.  
> As usual it has very little plot and very self-serving but if you enjoyed it that would make me happy! 
> 
> Thank you to Gabi for the writing ideas!


End file.
